


date (?) night

by nuesteens



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, First Date, M/M, Rated T for swearing, other members are mentioned
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuesteens/pseuds/nuesteens
Summary: mingyu never expected that his first date in college would be for a class requirement. luckily for him, he got paired up with his crush! what could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	date (?) night

**Author's Note:**

> extremely self-indulgent au bc i miss my school? HAHAH ang daming references neto im not even kidding  
> unbetaed, kasi for fun lang talaga siya :D just wanted to see clueless freshie mingyu soooooo

“kuya, kilala mo ba si god the mother?”

mingyu nearly drops his pancit canton in shock. he stares at the person in front of him, more confused than ever. _god the–? mother? god the? ano?_

and he just keeps staring, mouth half open like the clueless freshie he is. a tiny voice in his head says something about how he must look so stupid, right now, pero in his defense naman, 5:30pm na po. 7am po yung first class niya. medyo wala na po siyang pake at this point. medyo lang.

at some point the person who first approached him loses interest, and walks away, probably in search of a new person to talk to. mingyu barely notices.

“mingyu?” a voice calls out, and it shakes mingyu out of his daze. he turns around, and sees joshua hong walk out of the building in all his beautiful, unattainable glory. 

* * *

here are the things mingyu knows about joshua hong:

for the record, mingyu is not a stalker, okay? it's just that twitter probably works wonders, because from the first time mingyu tweeted about speech class crushie joshua hong from the school of business, the information started coming to him. maybe it's divine intervention, maybe it's his nosy friends, maybe it's maybelline.

**first, joshua hong is a homegrown, true-blue atenean.**

> "i remember kuya joshua, you know, pero i'm not sure if he remembers me. i mean, it's been years since we were in grade school together."
> 
> mingyu simply hums in acknowledgement, unwilling to give wonwoo the satisfaction of knowing how interested he is in this piece of information. he keeps his head down and pretends to be immersed in reviewing for his next class.
> 
> "actually, gyu, bakit ba ang hilig mo sa mga atenista?" wonwoo asks, and at this, mingyu abandons his math notes to glare at wonwoo.
> 
> wow, honestly, the disrespect. mingyu has only liked one other atenean besides joshua hong, and said atenean is currently staring at mingyu with one eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer. mingyu actually recalls coming to this building's very pretty — and very small, at that — cafeteria to help wonwoo with math and not to get slandered by wonwoo, but okay.
> 
> "hindi hilig yun, wonwoo, literal na dalawa lang kayo. that's barely a type." mingyu does not mean to sound defensive, but perhaps he still does, because it makes wonwoo laugh loudly and reply, "sure, whatever."
> 
> mingyu just huffs, and reaches across the table to steal a piece of spicy chicken from wonwoo's plate.

**second, joshua hong is approachable, and friendly, to the point that he’s an org’s recruitment head.**

> “si kuya joshua?” minghao clarifies. mingyu nods.
> 
> “crush mo si kuya joshua?” minghao asks again.
> 
> “oo nga, hao!” mingyu hisses, adding, “sige ulitin mo pa, tapos pag narinig tayo ni kuya joshua, sasakalin talaga kita.”
> 
> “kinky, pero sorry gyu, di ikaw type ko.”
> 
> “shut up, ano ba!” is all mingyu says, trying to not show how heated and red his face is starting to become.
> 
> “pero jokes aside, kuya joshua is rec head in that one org i’m apping for.”
> 
> “rec head? parang bagay sa kanya ‘yon, actually?”
> 
> “it is! ang bait niya, sobra. default crush na ata siya ng app batch namin, dapat nag-apply ka na rin para nameet mo competition mo.”
> 
> “it’s not a competition, hao.”
> 
> “kasi ba ikaw na panalo? parang di ka naman winner material?”
> 
> mingyu rolls his eyes, and walks faster to leave his best friend behind.

**third, joshua hong plays the guitar in his church youth group.**

> "so, kuya shua?" seokmin asks around a mouthful of siomai.
> 
> mingyu chokes on his drink.
> 
> one would probably wonder why two freshies, one from math and the other from psych, would go all the way to arki for food, but arki siomai had showed up in a freshie bucket list, so they were here, at seokmin's insistence, to try it out for the first time.
> 
> anyway, the siomai, amazing as it is, is beyond the point.
> 
> once mingyu can breathe properly again, he asks, "anong meron kay kuya joshua? also, close kayo?"
> 
> "same youth group sa church, remember? kung sumasama ka sana sakin tuwing iniinvite kita dati, sana matagal na kayong magkakilala. every week nandun si kuya shua, tapos siya naggigitara.”
> 
> okay, mingyu admits that seokmin has a point. but mingyu is a sinner, especially in comparison to seokmin’s — and also probably joshua’s — pure angelic soul. to put it simply, more intense religious stuff just aren’t for mingyu. he goes to mass every sunday and says his daily prayers, yes, but that’s about it. hello, back in high school, mingyu had to repress the urge to run away every time his english teacher approached to ask if he would like to accompany her to the chapel, because he was terrified his body (or worse, the room) would burst into flames the moment he steps in.
> 
> mingyu’s well aware that he’s a disaster child, but he’s not that much of a disaster child, thank you very much.

**fourth, joshua hong has the voice of an angel.**

> this one, mingyu found out from firsthand experience.
> 
> their entire class was standing in a circle, each student stepping forward in turn to present a talent in the name of self-concept or some other idea, mingyu honestly can't recall, sorry, sir.
> 
> joshua hong had stepped forward when it was his turn, and performed his rendition of maroon 5’s sunday morning, and the sound that came from his mouth left mingyu awed and speechless. think ben & ben’s line from bibingka, the one that goes, nagsiawit ang mga anghel sa langit, pero wala sa langit yung anghel na to, lord, nandito siya, sa harap ni mingyu. _#blessedt, sobra_.
> 
> joshua hong, favorite ka talaga ni lord. confirmed.
> 
> joshua’s angelic godsent voice had distracted mingyu so much that he actually forgot all about the rap piece he had prepared for the class, so when it was his turn to present, he just took a deep breath, put his hands behind his back, and did the first — the only, actually — thing that came to mind.
> 
> mingyu ended up singing the national anthem. to his credit, at least he sang the english version. thank you, high school music classes.

**last, and definitely not the least, joshua hong has to go on a date with mingyu kim.**

> jusko, paano nga ba umabot si mingyu dito?
> 
> ah, oo nga pala. their prof had announced that they were to go on a date with one of their classmates for the sake of interpersonal communication, and had mentioned, “pairs will generally be random, but suggestions will be much appreciated.”
> 
> minghao had looked at mingyu with barely concealed excitement, and mingyu had shoved his elbow in minghao’s side, hissing, “no, hao, don’t!”
> 
> minghao had only laughed, then told mingyu that he wasn’t planning to. 
> 
> only, well. he’s minghao, so of course he did.
> 
> \--
> 
> "next pair," their prof reads out. "joshua hong,"
> 
> _ang swerte naman ng makakadate ni joshua_ , mingyu whispers to himself. _sana ol._
> 
> "joshua hong, with mingyu kim."
> 
> the words sink in just as mingyu is about to throw himself an internal pity party.
> 
> _mingyu kim? siya yun, what the fuck. wala namang ibang mingyu kim dito, diba?_
> 
> mingyu hears a muffled laugh from someone beside him, and he turns to see minghao with a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to meet mingyu's eyes.
> 
> mingyu literally feels frozen in his seat. _walanghiya ka, xu minghao_ , he thinks, _demonyo ka._

* * *

“mingyu?” joshua’s voice pulls mingyu away from his own thoughts. “are you okay? i think i lost you there for a moment,” joshua says, laughing nervously.

“sorry, kuya,” mingyu says in reply. “pagod lang po.” 

“oh, really? if you want we can resched na lang?”

_hala, ang bait nga talaga ni kuya joshua. lord ha, you and your favorites talaga._

mingyu is half-tempted to say yes, not just because he’s tired and would rather go home and order food from grab and binge netflix until 2 am, but also because it means spending more time with joshua. but he remembers all his long exams scheduled in the next few weeks and thinks, _okay, sige na nga. gawin na lang nila tonight_.

so he says, "it's okay, kuya, kaya ko pa naman po for tonight."

joshua smiles at him then, answers, “okay, if you say so. let’s go?”

he leads the way to his car, and opens the door to the passenger’s seat for mingyu to step inside. once they’re both seated, joshua pulls up his playlist and starts playing signal. yes, by twice.

“kuya, once ka rin?” mingyu cannot resist asking. 

“i am, actually! jeongyeon’s my favorite! who’s yours ba?”

if mingyu was looking for a sign that joshua is _the one_ , this is it.

* * *

"are you sure okay ka lang with going home alone? i really can hatid you, don't be shy na," joshua says again.

mingyu's around 85% tempted to say yes to joshua, but he reminds himself of three things: one, that he has principles, and two, that his org buddy parents jeonghan and seungcheol did not raise an easy-to-get, marupok child,

and third, that this is not actually a date, it's a school requirement, and mingyu's mature enough to be on his own for this, because after all, he's a big boy in college.

so, even if he has the biggest crush on joshua hong, as in, comparable only to the time he liked wonwoo in first year high school — _war flashbacks, pucha_ — mingyu decides to say no.

 _next time na lang, kuya_ , he wants to say, _pero shet, oo nga pala, may next time ba?_

 _go ask him out, mingyu_ , a voice which may or may not sound like minghao's whispers in his head. _ask him out na, tanga._

and yes, mingyu definitely should. 

he starts, "kuya," then pauses, his hesitation getting the better of him.

"yes?" joshua asks, still so kind and patient even past 9pm on a friday night. _grabe, mingyu could listen to that voice forever._

mingyu opens his mouth again, fully intending to ask if they can meet up again sometime. 

instead, what comes out is this: 

"kilala mo ba si god the mother?"

and oh my god, mingyu actually wants to fucking die.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_nuesvt) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jigyuisms) if you like hihi ♡


End file.
